Joyous Day
by btamamura
Summary: Part of the Huck x Snag series. Marriage equality is finally legalised throughout their home country, and while one thinks about just how significant such an event to the fight for equality is, the other is ready to give a special surprise to make it even more unforgettable. Slash. Huckleberry Hound x Snagglepuss. Safe for all ages.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear or Top Cat, they are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** ** _I wrote this to celebrate marriage equality being legalised across all fifty states of the United States of America. I might be from Australia, but I still consider this a landmark occasion because it means the fight for equality is continuing to progress. I've been watching_** _Yogi's Treasure Hunt_ ** _lately, which is why Top Cat is featured as a news anchor announcing the news in the Hanna-Barbera world._**

 _ **I hadn't planned on writing a certain thing that happens here for at least three more stories, but this is as good a time as any. This does make this upload chronologically out of order; the order was meant to be when they form the relationship, when they get their own house, when they reveal their relationship to their friends and family, a wedding proposal and finally, the wedding itself (and then maybe more about their life as a married couple...might even have them adopt a puppy and cub of their own).**_

 _ **This does contain Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss in a romantic relationship, so there are the slash and interspecies relationship warnings. Other than that, this is safe for all ages. They might be slightly out-of-character, apologies for that. Enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks don't like me so I will use HHSP in place of that)**_

It was going to be a day that neither Snagglepuss nor Huckleberry Hound would ever forget.

The mountain lion roamed through the large house he and Huckleberry shared, making his way from the kitchen to the living room. He was about to sit down and watch a movie whilst having a snack, but was interrupted as the phone rang. He set his food on the coffee table and rose to his feet, padding quickly to the phone. "Hello, this is Snagglepuss."

"Hey, Snag ol' pal, you watchin' TV right now?"

"I was about to, Yogi. Is something the matter?"

"Considering your views, this is actually great news!"

"What's happening, pray tell?"

"Just turn on the news and you'll see something that will make you happy. I gotta go for now, so see you round!"

Snagglepuss was surprised at how suddenly Yogi Bear had hung up the phone. But, he was very curious so he hurried back to the television and turned it on.

"For those of you who have just tuned in, this is a very momentous occasion for our great country," HB-TV News anchor Top Cat announced.

As Snagglepuss saw the words on his screen, his eyes widened. Yogi was right, it really was great news that was being broadcast. He put his paws to his mouth and whispered "at last, it happened...I can't wait to tell Huck...".

HHSP

As it turned out, Huckleberry was watching the news at the cafe he was employed at. "Shuckens, this is right fantastic news!"

"What's up, Huck?" a waitress asked of him.

"I know of a certain someone who is at home, quite possibly sheddin' tears-a joy at the announcement on the news." He had to admit, he was downright thrilled about it too. It meant something very special could soon happen, and they wouldn't have to move interstate for it to be recognised. He turned to the reader. "Looks like I can finally put my plan into action. Won't Snag be surprised?"

HHSP

As Huckleberry had reckoned, the dam had broken and silent tears of joy ran down Snagglepuss' cheeks. He could still remember the days when coming out of the closet would've been the worst taboo he could commit. How he had to hide his true self. Things slowly got easier as the support for equal rights grew. Folks like himself could finally start being themselves. Certainly, there was still lots of hate and disgust expressed, but as the world changed, so too did the views people had. For marriage equality to be legal across all fifty states of the United States of America, it was proof that the world had come a long way with their acceptance.

"Sad to say, there are still some who oppose this decision. I'm not going to repeat those words, but they are basically sayin' that our country will be goin' to that fiery place in the southern most part of Earth and we only have ourselves to blame," Top Cat continued reporting. "But, these people have forgotten something very important...this is about love. This about equal rights for all citizens. Those folks can spew all the hatred they want, but love has been the louder voice."

"Indeed it has, indeed it _has_ , and I should know!" the mountain lion whispered with a sniffle. Love really had been the loudest voice, especially coming from his friends. When he came out to Huckleberry, the response was positive; surprise, full acceptance and gratitude for being considered someone to trust with such words. It especially helped since he was actually in love with the coonhound, and soon found out said coonhound felt the exact same way.

When they both declared their relationship to their friends, they were definitely anxious. They'd started by saying _what we have to tell you all today, we hope won't create any rifts between us_ , then declared they were in a relationship. The reactions varied, though were positive. There was confusion, many questions were asked. There was flat-out acceptance.

Snagglepuss closed his eyes and brushed away the last teardrop, smiling as he did so.

"I'm proud to say I actually know of two who will be affected by this change in the best possible way, so alls I can say is that I personally wish both of ya fellas the best," Top Cat commented, a wide smile across his muzzle.

Top Cat had been among those Snagglepuss and Huckleberry had deemed close enough to be the first to know. The cat had been among the confused, mostly because he had never seen it coming. But, once the questions were out of the way, he happily clapped a paw on their shoulders and wished them all the best on behalf of himself and his whole gang.

HHSP

Huckleberry was thrilled to finally be home. He wanted to celebrate the good news with Snagglepuss. He locked the car door, then hurried across the yard and through the front doorway, remembering to open the door first. "Snag?"

"In the living room, Huck!"

He followed the voice and found the mountain lion standing in front of the television as the screen showed footage of people celebrating the announcement in their own ways. "I see ya heard the good news."

"Good news? It's great news, terrific news, splendiferous news, even!" Snagglepuss exclaimed as he turned from the screen and hurriedly padded across the room to his mate. He swept him into his arms and twirled him twice, holding him tight. "How long have we been awaiting this day? When love finally proved to be the loudest voice in the call for equality?"

"In your case, it has been a might too long. For the both-a us, this is wonderful timin'!"

"Did you hear T.C.'s regards?"

"Sure did! That was right swell-a him to say that on the news!"

"Wait...did you say _wonderful timing_? Why is that?"

"I reckoned I'd be waitin' for a longer time before this could happen. That or we'd have to move to be recognised legally as a married couple."

"Yes, you're quite right. But, there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Sure is." He pulled back from the embrace and got down on one knee, pulling out a small, velvet box from toon hammerspace. "I'd planned on doin' this once the announcement had been made, and now that it has..." He cleared his throat. "Snagglepuss, it sure took us a heck of a long time to actually confess our feelin's to each other, but when ya done told me how ya felt for me, words honestly couldn't express just how happy ya made this here hound dog. Life with ya is the best, and I'd like to continue with that united." He opened the box. "Snagglepuss, will ya marry me...?"

"Heavens to surprises, Huck! I definitely wasn't expecting us to do this to mark the occasion! But...of course! I'd love to marry you! I'd be more than happy to stand at the altar, quote my 'I do' before our friends and family, call you my husband, even! I say yes, I will marry you, Huckleberry Hound!"

The hound rose to his feet, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Snagglepuss' finger. He grasped his paws in his own. "I love ya, Snag. Nothin' will ever change that. I really, really love ya."

"I love you too, Huck, so very large!" He leaned down and allowed their lips to meet in a sweet kiss.

HHSP

The couple sat on the sofa, cuddled together as they continued to watch the celebrations on the television screen. Hate might still be voiced, but love is proving to be the stronger voice as the fight for equality continues. Maybe someday, the hate will be nothing but a memory, but until that day, the love and support offered will certainly help make the fight for equality progress day by day.

 **After notes:** _**Thanks for reading. I am someone who truly believes that one day, equality will no longer be opposed by hate and prejudice. I am hoping that day will come sooner than later though. My sincerest congratulations to those of you who can now legally marry in your home state; may you have bright futures!**_


End file.
